


Milestone

by artist_artists



Series: These Distances 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes Jamie to school for the first time. Takes place about six months after the end of part 7 of These Distances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quickly written birthday fic for flipmeforward. I hope you enjoy it!

“It’s probably food poisoning.”

“It’s not food poisoning,” Sebastian snaps at Kurt, though he is starting to doubt it himself after puking for the third time in an hour. “You sound like a broken record. It’s probably just a stomach virus.”

“This is only the second time I’ve said it.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but keeps rubbing Sebastian’s back for comfort. They’re in the master bathroom at Sebastian’s house early on a Tuesday morning, Sebastian kneeling in front of the toilet and Kurt at his side. The last time Kurt brought up the idea of food poisoning was the night before, when Sebastian had started feeling sick fairly quickly after eating dinner at a restaurant with Kurt and Jamie. Kurt still thinks his hypothesis is a good one. Sebastian usually catches viruses from Jamie, who hasn’t been sick recently, and at the restaurant last night, Sebastian’s the only one who had chicken.

Sebastian groans and reaches up to flush the toilet. “I feel like I’m dying.”

Kurt frowns. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the ER? Just to make sure it’s nothing serious?”

“Maybe if I’m still puking this afternoon,” Sebastian says, resting his head against the toilet’s rim. Kurt scrunches up his face in disgust.

“You can’t possibly have much left inside of you. I should get you some water, actually, so you don’t get too dehydrated. I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

Sebastian’s response is a pathetic little grunt. Kurt gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder as he stands up and exits the bathroom, planning to go into the kitchen and grab a glass. He doesn’t even make it out of Sebastian’s bedroom, though, because Jamie is in the doorway, pajama-clad with messy hair, looking concerned.

“Daddy’s sick?” he asks when Kurt comes into view.

“Yeah, he’s not feeling very well. I’m going to get him some water.”

“Oh.” Jamie’s quiet for a moment. “He needs the bucket.”

“That’s probably a good idea, too,” Kurt agrees. “Want to help me?”

“Okay.”

The two of them head downstairs together to get the supplies, and Kurt’s a little worried that Jamie will question him about what he’s doing there on a Tuesday morning. He’s not usually there on Tuesdays. There’s a schedule for his overnight visits, and Monday nights aren’t on it. The schedule isn’t set in stone, but usually Jamie is informed of any changes. Kurt’s only been living in LA for about six months, and he and Sebastian are trying to move slow, and two overnights a week is usually all they’ll allow. Kurt had only stayed over the night before because Sebastian clearly hadn’t been feeling well, and Kurt felt bad leaving him alone. Jamie was already in bed by the time Kurt decided to stay, so they hadn’t been able to inform him. The four-year-old doesn’t seem too concerned about Kurt’s unexpected presence, though. Jamie and Kurt are used to each other now, after spending so much time together, but Kurt isn’t used to having any real authority. Sebastian is always around..

“How about you go play for a little while, and I’ll check on your dad?” Kurt asks once he’s grabbed a bottle of water and Jamie’s helped him to find a bucket. “You feel okay, right? Your stomach doesn’t hurt?”

Jamie shakes his head. “I’m hungry.” There’s a challenge in his voice, like he doesn’t think there’s any way Kurt will be able to fix this problem.

“Oh. Um, right.” Kurt looks around the kitchen, trying to remember what he’s seen Jamie have for breakfast. He’s determined not to screw this up. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll get you... a banana?”

“And cereal,” Jamie says, climbing into one of the kitchen chairs.

“And cereal,” agrees Kurt, putting down the water and the bucket so he can get the food for Jamie. “And when you’re done, you can go play? Um, stay inside the house, though. If you need something, let me know.”

When Jamie agrees, Kurt goes back upstairs to find Sebastian back in bed, lying on top of the covers. “Here,” Kurt says, handing him the water bottle. “Drink it slowly. I brought a bucket, too. Jamie’s suggestion.”

“Smart kid,” Sebastian says, groaning a bit as he pulls himself into a sitting position. “He has school today.”

“You’re not taking him.”

“Clearly.” Sebastian takes a small sip of water. “I can call Vanessa and see if she can take him. I don’t know what she’s doing, though, she wasn’t supposed to watch Jamie at all this week since I’m not working.”

“I could take him,” Kurt suggests. “I mean... his teachers have met me before, so that would be okay, right?”

“Yeah, you’re on the list of people who can pick him up. It’s not a big deal, though. He can miss a day of preschool.”

“And sit here while you puke all day?”

Sebastian frowns. “Good point. But he gets out of school at one, so I should probably call Vanessa anyway.”

“I can watch him,” Kurt says, even though the idea is a little intimidating. Just giving the kid breakfast without Sebastian’s guidance had left him feeling a bit flustered.

“You had stuff to do today, though.”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait.” Kurt’s been working on setting up as an independent wedding planner, and he even has his first client, but the wedding is still six weeks away, and he had no specific appointments today, just a few general things he’d hoped to take care of. “I don’t mind taking him to school and staying here today.”

Sebastian starts to reply, but before he can get any words out, he’s grabbing for the bucket Kurt brought in.

“I’ll call the school and let them know you’ll be the one dropping him off today,” Sebastian says after he’s done vomiting.

Kurt pats his shoulder. “Good idea.”

-

It’s silly for Kurt to be so nervous, he knows that. Jamie knows him pretty well, and is about as likely to listen to Kurt as he is to listen to Sebastian. They’ve spent tons of time together since Kurt moved to LA, and getting the boy ready for school and giving him a ride shouldn’t be a big deal. Kurt’s not used to giving orders to Jamie without Sebastian’s prompting, though.

Jamie’s clearly a bit wary of the whole situation, even after Sebastian explains to him that Kurt is going to get him ready and take him to school. The boy is obedient enough, though, letting Kurt supervise him as he cleans up and gets dressed. By the time they’re ready to leave, Sebastian is asleep, which helps ease Kurt’s worries a bit. If he’s sleeping, he can’t feel as bad as he had when the pain woke him up earlier this morning. Sebastian needs sleep, after hardly getting any the night before, so Kurt doesn’t let Jamie wake him up before they leave. He scrawls a quick note and leaves it on the nightstand, just in case Sebastian wakes up confused, and then he takes Sebastian’s keys before heading outside with Jamie.

It’s a mostly uneventful ride to the preschool, though Jamie has a few questions about whether or not Kurt is allowed to drive his daddy’s car. Driving the four-year-old around is a little more nerve-wracking than Kurt would like to admit. He’s never driven Jamie anywhere before, and though he’s driven Sebastian’s car a few times, he’s still not entirely comfortable behind the wheel. He’s gotten used to driving again since leaving New York, but he doesn’t like the pressure of having the life of someone else’s child in his hands. It’s a relief when he pulls into the parking lot and they’re both still in one piece.

“Hey, you need to hold someone’s hand in the parking lot!” Kurt calls as soon as Jamie is freed from his booster seat and starts to run toward the building. He’s surprised by how stern his voice sounds, but there are cars driving around, and Jamie wasn’t even looking. It’s not like it’s a rule Jamie doesn’t know. Thankfully, he stops in his tracks and holds out his hand, waiting for Kurt to catch up.

Kurt has only been here a few times with Sebastian, and has only gone inside once, a few months ago, so he’s glad to have Jamie tugging him in the right direction once they get inside of the building. The large, open classroom is familiar to Kurt once they’re inside, and one of the teachers Kurt remembers greets them soon after they enter.

“Hi, Jamie,” she says warmly.

“Hi, Miss Lucy.”

“And the famous Kurt, it’s nice to see you again,” she says, turning to him. “We met a few months ago, right? Sebastian called and said you’d be giving Jamie a ride today.”

“I’m famous?” Kurt asks

Lucy smiles. “Oh, Jamie talks about you all the time.”

“Oh.” Kurt can feel his cheeks turning pink. “Hopefully in a nice way?”

“We have to be nice,” Jamie tells him. “It’s the rules.”

Kurt laughs. “Good to know.”

“He’s very nice, I assure you,” Lucy says. “So Sebastian’s sick, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s feeling a bit under the weather. I think it’s probably food poisoning.”

“Daddy threw up everywhere,” Jamie adds. “It was yucky.”

Lucy looks amused. “Well, that’s too bad. Tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

“Okay.” A woman with a young boy walks into the classroom then, and Lucy greets them. Jamie turns away from them to greet the boy excitedly.

“I’m gonna go play with Nick,” Jamie tells Kurt, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist for a quick hug. “Bye!”

Kurt’s a bit startled when he replies, saying goodbye and telling Jamie he’ll be back at one. It wasn’t a very affectionate hug, and Kurt hadn’t been able to reciprocate, since he wasn’t kneeling at Jamie’s level when it happened, but it still brings a smile to Kurt’s face. They’ve hugged before, many times, but never casually, never when they would only be separated for a few hours. Never without Kurt or Sebastian asking him to.

It’s difficult, but Kurt manages to keep his enthusiasm in check until he’s said goodbye to Lucy and started walking back out to Sebastian’s car. Jamie had hugged him like it was something they did all the time, like Kurt was Sebastian or Vanessa or Rob. Six months ago, something like this might have scared Kurt, made him think they were moving too fast and involving Jamie too much, but living in Los Angeles has only strengthened Kurt’s belief that this relationship is going to last. He’s still nervous around Jamie sometimes, worried that he’ll make a mistake every time they tread new ground in their relationship, but they’ve made a lot of progress in the past six months, and Kurt knows they’ll continue to grow together until they feel like a family. This is a new milestone. This morning was a test, and the hug means that he passed.

As he leaves the building, Kurt’s phone buzzes with a text from Sebastian, apologizing for falling asleep earlier and proudly declaring that he has been vomit-free for an hour and a half.

_Kurt to Sebastian: And I got Jamie to school in one piece. Victory all around!_

_Sebastian to Kurt: Hallelujah!_

_Kurt to Sebastian: And don’t worry about sleeping, you should if you can. Are you feeling any better?_

_Sebastian to Kurt: I do feel a little less like I’m going to die, yes._

_Kurt to Sebastian: Good! I’m about to leave, so I’ll see in you in a little while._

_Sebastian to Kurt: <3_

The last message makes Kurt’s grin grow even wider as he gets into the car. He may be 30 years old, but Sebastian still makes him feel giddy as a teenager sometimes. His teenage self would not have reveled in the tasks ahead of him for today, though. He’s going to clean up vomit and take care of his sick boyfriend, and his afternoon and evening will be spent watching Jamie and worrying about every decision he makes while in charge. The morning has been long and stressful already, and things probably won’t get any easier as the day progresses, but for now, Kurt’s smile isn’t fading. There’s nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
